OnePunch-Man Wiki:Treatment of Vandalism
Note: Policy pages will have a talk page instead of a comment section. Vandalism is the act of intentionally compromising an area of the wiki to hinder the normal functioning of the site. It is unacceptable in any form, so if one is spotted vandalizing the wiki, they may be blocked from the wiki and can only read it for the remainder of the block time given. Types of Vandalism Vandalism is "the act of intentionally compromising an area of the wiki to hinder the normal functioning of the site." This can include, but not exclusively: * Editing a page to blank it or replace its content with nonsensical, false, or offensive content (also goes for article comments) or change it beyond recognition or favor toward the rules and guidelines of the wiki * Creating multiple accounts to spam the user creation log * Disrupting the wiki's content provided to the point it obstructs or defeats the purpose of the wiki Assuming Good Faith Not every action that fits the above criteria is intended to disrupt the wiki. The user may have intended the action to be beneficial, so it is important to exercise good faith and let them know of their mistakes and the proper guidelines. It is at the administrator's discretion whether this designation can be made or not. Punishments * If anyone who edits blatantly vandalizes the wiki, he/she will likely be blocked by an administrator. * Edits that are harmful, or in violation of the wiki's rules, will result in a warning from an administrator or appointed content moderator. The decision is then up to the administrators if they will block the user or if they will give them another chance. * Committing will result in an extended block period along with the sockpuppet being blocked indefinitely. Block's Length A registered user can be banned up to an infinite amount of time, but IP accounts tend only to be blocked up to a year because they tend to reset before that time. The length of the ban will be decided by the administrators unless there was a forum about that specific user as mentioned previously; then the user will be banned for the period the community agreed on. An important point to keep in mind is that if a user comes back from a block and continues to misbehave, his/her new block will be longer than the last one, and will continue to increase for each offense. Admins may make minor alterations to this if they feel a case warrants it, but generally, ban lengths will be these lengths: * 1 Day. * 3 Days. * 1 Week. * 2 Weeks. * 1 Month. * 3 Months. * 6 Months * 1 Year. * Infinite. Punishment and Rule Disputes If any user feels the rules, guidelines, and ideas are unfair, please discuss them to an administrator, either by leaving a message on his/her message wall, on a policy talk page, or on a forum. We all recommend signing up, and comments from random IP addresses are of less priority. Furthermore, comments from better received and more active users will be taken more seriously than comments from less active users. Category:OnePunch-Man Category:Policy